Deal With The Devil
by 1337kitsune
Summary: Danny Fenton, beloved son of famous crpytid scientists, died. A deal with a mysterious being known as Clockwork and Danny is alive again, at a cost. Cost one is that he has to protect Amity Park from other cryptids. Cost two is no one remembering he existed. Cost three is that he can't remember how he died, but it can't hurt for him to find out...right?
1. A Deal is Struck

**Deal With The Devil**

::

A flash of light, an acidic smell of meat being cooked, and a cruel smile. That was all Danny Fenton remembered as he found himself floating in what looked like a starless space. It wasn't all bad, he supposed. It could be worse. Although, he wasn't sure ___what _could be worse, just that it could be.

"Daniel James Fenton." Hearing his full name the teenager flew through the air as if it was the most natural thing to him, looking around until he saw a smiling figure appear in front of him. Stopping in his tracks he blinked, tilting his head in silent question. "I have a question for you, Daniel James Fenton."

"Um...okay? What is it?" The new being was very much spiking up his danger sense, and considering he worked with his parents to discover every supernatural and cryptid on the planet he had a higher danger threshold than most. "Sir?" It wasn't like being polite could hurt him. The- ghost? demon? - chuckled, blue ethereal tail languidly flowing in a non-existent breeze. The glowing, and slightly see-through, tail alone would have told Danny to classify him as a ghost, if it wasn't for the wings and horns he also had.

"How would you like to stay alive?"

...what? Danny was used to strange questions, especially considering who his parents were, but this was- What did that even- ...___oh_. He had ___died_. That was right. He was Daniel James Fenton, 14-year-old son to the Fenton Scientists, which included himself, his parents, and his older sister. He had been on a routine outing search for a cryptid - a demon? - when he had died.

"I'm...dead." Even as he said the words he felt the flash of fear and panic start to fill him. No. He didn't want this. He didn't want to be _dead. _He had a home still! Family and friends! Sam and Tucker were waiting back for him in Amity Park, wanting to know what had happened this time and if he brought them back anything like he said he would. He- He was only ___fourteen_. He was too young to just- To just die! "I don't want to be dead."

He had a feeling if someone saw him right now they would see how panicked he looked, even if his voice was flat, as if he was commenting on nothing but the weather. His eyes though. His eyes were flashing with fear. If he was dead then who was- "Are you the Grim Reaper?"

At the blurted out question the strange being laughed, a real laugh that was slightly surprised and amused. The sound worked to ease a bit of Danny's panic, after all, if this being was evil could he really laugh that freely?

"No, little one, I am not the Grim Reaper, although I have been called such on occasion. No, my name is Clockwork." Oh...oh no. That wasn't good. That was _so _not good. Danny had heard about Clockwork in vague references and mentions in his parent's books, and judging by the being's expression he knew what Danny knew. And that was that Clockwork was a keeper of time, one who could control time freely and see timelines in their entirety.

And that he loved making deals.

"...what did you mean, when- When you asked me if I wanted to stay alive?" Danny hesitantly asked, voice quiet and scared. He didn't want to be dead but he didn't exactly want to go making deals with the devil, either.

"Exactly what I meant, all I ask is that you help me keep safe a small town that is frequently plagued by supernatural beings- Or, will be, at any rate. Time is so hard to keep track of." Danny absently nodded, thinking it over. It didn't ___sound_like a trap. "I need someone's help on this, Daniel. And with your background and family history you would be the perfect person for the job...although I am sorry that I had to ask for your help this way." He meant he was sorry the teen had died, Danny could hear the regret in his voice.

He wondered how many deaths Clockwork had seen. It had to have been millions, maybe even billions, and yet he still showed regret for this one teen's death. A teen who probably wouldn't even make a droplet in history. And yet- Protecting a town...he was good at fighting supernatural creatures, and he didn't want to die, so what could go wrong, right?

"What's the town's name?" Danny asked, Clockwork only smiling mysteriously and holding out his left hand. Sighing at the theatrics Danny glanced down at his own left hand with an unsure expression, silently wondering why the left, before slowly and hesitantly gripping the other's. It wasn't even a millisecond later before he felt a flash of searing heat and power fill him, ripping screams from him that made it sound as if he was dying all over again.

"The town's name is Amity Park." Another flash of light, the smell of an open campfire in summer, a kind smile, and Danny was gone with one small feeling deep inside.

A feeling that he really had made a deal with the devil.

* * *

Hold on, I'm trying to figure out who to blame for this story... I think for the first time this is completely my fault.


	2. Everything Comes With a Cost

Hello dear readers. This is chapter two. I apologize now. For reasons.

Many reasons.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**::**

Hearing an irritating, high-pitched beeping noise intrude on his peaceful sleep Danny Fenton let out a few rude words under his breath before slamming a hand on the snooze button, knocking the alarm clock into the floor in the process. Crawling out of bed, and hitting the carpeted floor with a thump, the teen groaned pathetically.

A morning person he was not.

Blearily glancing at the upside down clock he was just able to make out the time and day as it being morning on a Saturday, which really irritated him. Saturday was always his 'sleep-until-noon' day. Why was his alarm even set this early? Shaking it off Danny yawned, most likely cracking his jaw in the process, before making his way to the bathroom. It wasn't until he was brushing his teeth with a newly packaged toothbrush that he had torn open tiredly that he realized this wasn't his room or his house.

Spitting out the toothpaste hastily, the same brand he always used and was picky about, the teen peeked his head out of the bathroom, looking around for any strange people. It was possible his family could have stopped over at a motel, as they sometimes did, but this wasn't a motel. If he had to guess by looking out the window it looked to be a rather nice, modest apartment. Looking around the room again he stared, wondering if this was a dream and something supernatural was going on. It wouldn't be the first time he had an encounter with a dream demon. Or the second.

Frowning at seeing nothing but curtains blowing in a breeze from the cracked window the teen scratched three marks into his arm, nothing happening. That disproved the dream demon theory, then. Finally noticing he was in nothing but boxers and a nightshirt he made his way to the dresser warily, opening the drawers as if he expected something to jump out at him.

"This day has officially gotten weirder." All of _his_ clothes were in the drawers, with his favorite outfit right on top waiting for him. Frowning for a few seconds the teen half-shrugged to himself, slipping the jeans and white, red-edged shirt on before looking around for his shoes. Finding them at the foot of the bed, where he always kept them, he frowned again. This room, while different from his old room, looked exactly the way it would if he were to live in it. Well, it was neat and clean instead of a mess, but the fact remained. This was _his_ room, which would be nice if he could remember how any of his things had appeared there.

"Okay. No adults, no people, no supernatural beings..." Danny trailed off, feet making no sound as he silently crept through the apartment. It wasn't anything too big, yet it wasn't small either. It was the kind of apartment one would want if they lived alone and had a modest and well-liked job. It was...normal. And with how Danny Fenton had been raised he tended to react differently to anything that was 'normal'.

Reaching the kitchen after being sure the apartment was empty Danny reached for the salt, figuring he might as well have some defense. Pouring some out into his left hand, to make sure it was pure, he was surprised as the sudden burning on his palm, which had him yelping and washing his hands off hurriedly in the sink. After the salt was off he frowned at the irritated red skin, wondering just what had caused him to react to the salt. Poisoned salt, maybe?

"No smell, strange or otherwise...no gleam or any wetness, correct density, correct shape...hm..." It was perfectly normal salt and yet-

"The fact you know what poisoned salt should look like is slightly worrying." Less than the average human reaction time would allow for and Danny was under the kitchen table, body balanced in a position that would allow him to fight or flee, depending on who was there. "Hm, I didn't quite expect your reactions to be that quick. You were certainly well-trained." Wait. He knew that voice...

"Clockwork?! Wait- When did you get here? That chair was empty!"

"Hello, Daniel." Clockwork, demon time keeper, was sitting on one of the armchairs in the main room, sipping from a cup of tea that had a strange glowing green color to it. Not getting any other reaction, aggressive or otherwise, the teen slowly crawled out from under the rest of the kitchen table, brushing himself off and trying to look as if he hadn't just dived under a table for cover. Clockwork only smiled, "There's cereal in the cupboards if you're hungry."

"...uh, thanks," Danny slowly responded, turning to open one of the cupboards over the counter and indeed finding a box of Fruitloops. Opening another cabinet and finding a bowl, and a carton of milk in the refrigerator, Danny poured himself a serving of cereal. Although he made sure to keep Clockwork in the corner of his eye at all times. "So I can guess that it's because of you that I'm in this apartment?"

"Correct." Danny nodded, sitting down at the table properly and taking a bit of cereal. Chewing and swallowing he tried not to think about the fact that he had died and his family was, most likely, worried sick at this point. Especially if his body had disappeared in front of them, which he assumed it had considering he was here now, and was corporal.

"So, uh, why didn't I wake up at home?" Looking past the archway he saw Clockwork's vague flash of unease, as if he felt guilty about something and was trying not to show it. "Clockwork?"

"Today you will be reacquainting yourself with your hometown and it's citizens. Tomorrow you will being the work of protecting them and this town, you will also be attending Casper High so as to better blend in and keep an eye out for trouble."

"But I already go to Cas- Hello?" Just as he had appeared Clockwork was gone, no trace of him left. Sighing Danny finished off his cereal, rinsing the bowl out and putting it back inside the cabinet where he had found it. He needed to get home, to FentonWorks. He should also start figuring out how to explain he had made a deal with the time demon Clockwork. That one would be tricky to explain, after all, the first rule his parents had taught him was to never make deals with a demon.

"Alright. Just died, came back to life, made a deal with a time keeper, and was given an apartment. Weirder has happened." Like their trip to Scotland to find the Loch Ness Monster. That- That had been a very strange trip, one he preferred not to think about, let alone mention.

Scratching the back of his head Danny made his way into the living room, frowning that the time keeper hadn't left without a trace after all. A small medallion was left on the chair, 'CW' initials carved into the metal expertly. At least, Danny thought it was metal. Picking it up he wasn't so certain. The small token was warm to the touch, like it had been placed near a sizzling fire for a few hours. It was also...ethereal. That was the only word that could describe it.

"And this has just trumped Big Foot expedition number three in terms of weirdness." And _that_ had been a weird trip. Going against every instinct he had as a son of cryptid hunters and scientists Danny slipped the silk strap over his head, tucking the medallion into his shirt. If Clockwork had left it behind it had to be important after all, right?

"Alright. Time to explain myself to Mom and Dad...and get grounded. Forever." So much for protecting the town if he was locked inside his room for the rest of his natural life.

::

Smiling fondly at the abnormal sight that was FentonWorks Danny bounded up the porch steps, feeling a relaxing and filling pleasure that could only come from finally arriving home. He wasn't sure how long he had been gone but judging by how it was winter when he...left, and everything was blooming now, he would have to guess a few weeks at the least. That meant this could be a bit of a shock to the Fentons. Oh he hoped they didn't suspect him of being a paranormal creature. The first three times were bad enough.

Realizing he didn't have his house key he sighed, knocking on the door. Hearing a clattering from the basement, which was probably Jack Fenton falling down the stairs, he next heard Jazz yell that she would get the door. The familiarity was enough to almost make Danny tear up, almost. He had to keep some dignity. Seeing his sister open the door with a small, polite smile, Danny almost lost all dignity. He hadn't realized just how much he had missed his family until he saw them again.

"Hi, may I help you?"

...wha...t? Danny's smile slowly fell, things he didn't want to make sense of slowly starting to piece themselves together. Shaking it off he tried to talk, swallowing past the lump in his throat. "Ha ha, very funny Jazz." It was just a joke, something to get back at him for worrying them so much. It had to be. At his words though his sister frowned, looking curious.

"Do I know you?" Danny felt the fear that had been there ever since his death start to work it's way to the front of his mind. This was- It was- But Clockwork's look of guilt, his words of reacquainting himself with the town, the new apartment. What if- "I'm sorry if I do know you but I don't remember your name...do we go to school together?"

"This isn't funny, Jazz." No. No this was wrong. He wanted to scream, to shout that Jazz was his _sister_. That he was her _brother_ and that he was finally _home_ and _why didn't she remember_?! "Where's Mom and Dad-" Before Danny could finish, or take in Jazz's startled and worried look, they both heard a voice.

"_Who's at the door?_" Danny flinched at hearing his mother's voice coming from the kitchen. Before Jazz could answer the woman had rounded the corner and was standing in the doorway next to her daughter, the hood of her hazmat suit down, showing off her kind smile and eyes. The sight was almost enough to break Danny there and then. "Oh, hello! Are you a friend of Jazz's from school?"

"Ye- S-Sort of," Danny stuttered out, body shaking. This was wrong. This was all so wrong. They didn't know him. They didn't _remember _him. He was just some kid off the street to them right now. He-

"Are you alright?" Maddie asked kindly, hand reaching out to touch Danny's shoulder in a way that was so familiar it had him jerking back, almost tripping down the stairs. Ignoring the two's surprised looks Danny just let out a shaky smile and backed away.

"S-Sorry. Just-" Swallowing past the lump he tried again. "Just remembered I'm late getting home. My parents will worry." And if his voice cracked at the mention of his parents, well, he was already walking down the street, back turned to them. He manged to hang on until he rounded the corner, then he was running and trying to keep himself from breaking down. He wasn't sure how fast he had gone or how far but eventually he was in the middle of a small section of what was either park or woods. He wasn't sure and he didn't care.

"This is a dream. I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming-" The tears were already building up, finally falling as he did. "_Please let this be a dream_!" It wasn't a dream. He was living a very real nightmare, one where he didn't exist. At least not as he had. He was no longer Daniel James Fenton. He was just...Danny. A teen who had made a deal with a demon and was paying the ultimate price because of it.

Feeling a warm hand on his back Danny didn't even look up, he already knew who was there. And as much as he wished he could push the demon away, to fight and yell back, he couldn't even find it within him to stop crying. Just curl up and try to hide his face from the world.

"Oh Daniel..." The voice was kind, sympathetic, and apologetic. He didn't care, though. He just wanted his family to remember him. He wanted things to go back to normal. He wanted to _live_ again because this? This wasn't living. He may have been alive but his life was gone. He was nothing more than a ghost of a forgotten past. "I am sorry it had to be this way."

The cruelest joke of all was that it wasn't even raining like Danny felt it should be, no, it was a bright and warm day with clear, sunny skies. The kind of day where lives could be changed and new beginnings could start. Where one could leave everything in their past behind and become someone new, someone who was completely different from who they had been before.

...he wished it was raining.

* * *

In my defense I had not meant to make it so sad.


	3. Endless Circles

This was done yesterday but FFN was giving me issues which was why it took so long to upload. Not to mention I'm on firefox right now where Chrome is also giving me issues. I no longer know if it's my computer or my internet so... *sigh* Anways...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three **

::

"You erased me from _time_! How am I supposed to be calm right now?! I'm pissed!" After Danny had cried himself close to exhaustion Clockwork had taken him back to his new apartment with a teleportation spell that any other time he would have been fascinated over. Instead as soon as they had arrived the teen had thrown himself into his rage. The rage part of his emotions was much easier to deal with than his sorrow and despair. "FROM _TIME_! So now not only do my family and friends have no _memory _of me, but neither does the whole freaking _universe_!" Clockwork merely kept his patience and blank expression, letting Danny rant to his content.

"Technically I merely removed you from this current timeline," the demon sighed, sitting back in the armchair he had silently claimed as his. Like a switch Danny went from anger to curiosity. In his own defense the people who had raised him were scientists, it was hardly his fault he found new cryptid science fascinating.

"Wow, really? Completely? Shouldn't I leave a faint echo on this time? And how am I here now if you completely removed me, is it like a mix-and-match track. You took part of me out and then put me in as a background noise? Would that mean that other people who have been or are background noise remember me?"

"Similar in concept, at least, and yes," Clockwork smiled, happy that the teen had such a quick mind. Of course, he had known all along, but it was still nice to see it in action. "The exact way to define what I did would most likely take hundreds of years to explain to you and would end up breaking your mind."

"Okay...I think I'll stick with the mixed track theory then- Wait- No, shut up! I'm still mad at you!" Clockwork only watched as Danny made a sound close to a frustrated scream and then punched one of the walls, leaving a faint mark that showed while the teen was thin and wiry he was still strong.

"I hardly think taking your anger out on the wall will help matters-"

"Well it helps me feel better!" Danny shouted back, taking another swing at the wall and concentrating on the pain that was now blossoming behind his knuckles. Physical pain was much easier to deal with than his emotional pain right now. He didn't even want to go _near_ his emotional pain. Hitting the wall again he gritted his teeth. "Because. Apparently. I. Don't. EXIST!" Each word was accompanied with a punch to the wall.

"Considering that you are able to interact with your surroundings-" A dry stare directed to his fists which were still hitting the wall. "-and others you _do_ exist. You are simply forgotten-" Clockwork knew as soon as the words were out of his mouth that he had chosen them wrong. Wincing at another punch to the wall, this one leaving a dent and breaking the skin on the teen's knuckles, Danny growled.

"Hoor-fucking-ray! I'm so happy I _exist_. Now I just have to get over the _simple _fact that I've been forgotten by _EVERYONE_!" Danny did not like being forgotten, he felt inadequate enough without being ignored by the ones he loved and cared for. Ones who now held no memory of him. Sending another punch to the wall the teen bit back the scream that he wanted to let out. "If you took me out of the timeline then why can't you just put me back?! Or can't you do that?!"

"I can and I will. Eventually." At yet another enigmatic answer Danny felt his anger spike even higher, vision changing to where blues and greens stood out and everything held a translucent shine to it. He didn't even bother to notice as he was already yelling again.

"So what then, I'm just supposed to sit here and be your minion until you finally get bored and put me back?! Why don't you explain anything to me?! This is my life you're playing with!" Danny did not like being left in the dark. He wanted to know and understand whatever he encountered and he wanted to learn quickly, because not understanding something for him often meant his life was in danger. "What kind of stupid deal is this?!" Danny screamed, splitting the skin on the knuckles of his other hand.

"One that you made," Clockwork responded, tone finally edging into annoyance of his own. He knew the teen would be upset and emotional when he had first learned of what had been done but the demon did not have time to deal with a teenager's breakdowns. Not if he wanted to prevent what might come to pass. "And a deal you will fulfill-"

"Yeah, I know, protecting Amity Park from cryptids. One small issue with that, there's no cryptids here!" Danny shouted, turning around to fix Clockwork with a glare. "That's why we moved here in the first place, so nothing would interfere with our research! That's why we have to travel all over the country and the freaking world! Amity Park is just a sleepy little town where nothing ever happens or goes wrong-"

"Correction, it _was_ like that." Danny gritted his teeth, keeping hold of his anger even as the dull stirrings of curiosity started to fill him. He didn't care if he was being irrational or a child, shouting at Clockwork. His family _didn't know who he was_. Until he could deal with the trauma he was holding onto his anger like a child would a security blanket. "This is no longer a quiet town where nothing of importance happens."

"...what do you even _mean _by that?" Danny's only answer was silence and a gentle ticking sound that he hadn't noticed until now. He supposed it was coming from Clockwork where he was wearing so many watches, although they didn't exactly seem to measure time as human watches did. "Alright, fine, so I protect Amity Park, great, I have no problem with that. Everyone's always saying I have a hero-complex anyways. But guess what? I've found that once you protect something you never _stop_. I just- Clockwork, I just want to go home."

"And you will, after the danger has passed." He was really getting tired of Clockwork's cryptic messages and meanings. It didn't make any sense! What could he even do, he said he'd protect the town from cryptids but he wasn't even that good with the weapons they used! "You must trust me, Daniel-"

"Trust you? I don't even _know_ you. You just showed up when I was dead, lost, and confused! I didn't even know most of what was happening at the time!" He had been so lost in that dark and empty void. It had felt as if someone was slowly pulling him apart piece-by-piece, pulling him towards something. He hadn't even been able to think or acknowledge the strangeness of it all until Clockwork had shown up to make his deal.

"All is as it should be. Time will show you that." Great. More riddles. Because he loved those _so_ much. Danny made a vague and incoherent gesture with his still bleeding hands that had Clockwork raising an eyebrow silently. At the look the teen only made another gesture, let out a frustrated scream, and then collapsed face-first onto the couch. He managed to stay there for all of two seconds before his body slipped off the edge, hitting the floor with a heavy thump.

The teen's body going limp, all tension gone from his frame, Clockwork frowned and carefully tapped the boy's foot with his tail. "Are you alright?" The teen had worked through most of his anger, or at least, Clockwork hoped he had. An angry teen that he had given supernatural powers to didn't seem like a good idea.

"Why did you choose me for this mess?" Danny grumbled out, moving his head to where he could at least breathe. Although the teen couldn't see it Clockwork had smiled at the question, fond expression on his face as if he was remembering something pleasant.

"When you were a child and your parents captured a cryptid what did you most often do?" At the boy's slight flinch at the mention of his parents the teen worked to keep in his swears and think. When he finally realized what the other was getting at he let out an irritated grumble with a guilty look to accompany it. The overall image of an angry, guilty teenager had the demon working at not releasing a chuckle. "Well?"

"I'd usually let them go, I mean, they weren't hurting anyone. Sure they were causing some trouble every now and then but as long as no one got hurt I didn't see why they had to be locked up." Feeling his anger leave him for a few seconds the teen let a small, brief smile light up his face, "...I remember a few times where I actually helped them sneak away, find somewhere else to live where they wouldn't be hunted- But what's that got to do with anything?"

"Everything." At yet one more vague answer the teen let out a growling-sigh, planting his face back in the carpet. He didn't want to protect the town from cryptids or be a hero or _anything_. He wanted to be a normal teenager with normal grades and slightly abnormal friends and family.

"You should have just gone ahead and made me half-dead," Danny grumbled out after a few minutes silence, the demon just barely understanding the words that were muffled into the carpet. "You may have kept me alive but it doesn't feel that way." Clockwork sighed, floating up and absently tucking his wings closer to his body in a gesture of concern as he saw the boy's sluggishly bleeding knuckles.

Pressing a button on the top of his staff Clockwork nodded in satisfaction as in what had been minutes to him, but nothing to the teen, clean bandages had been wrapped around the teen's hands, medicine covering the wounds to speed his healing. Still in the middle of his rant Danny didn't even seem to notice what had happened,"Why can't I protect Amity Park at home? Where I can have friends and family to help me? Why- Why do I have to be alone..."

"You will return home, Daniel, I promise you that. But for now you must live like this. It is far too dangerous otherwise." That made Danny pause, remembering the demon's other mention of there being danger. Slowly moving his head to glance up at Clockwork, who was floating in front of him, the teen frowned.

"What's dangerous? You make it sound like something is out to get me!" At the stoic silence Danny picked himself up off the floor and stomped towards his room, throwing a scowling glance behind him as his anger grew once again, "You know what, I was right the first time when we met. I really did make a deal with the devil." Clockwork let out a small wince as the door slammed closed, the demon alone in the room that felt as if it had just become colder.

"...I _am_ sorry, Daniel," Clockwork spoke quietly, no one to hear him but the walls of the apartment. "But to return you home is to watch you be taken by _him_. And I will not allow that. Not then, not now, and not ever." Feeling a flash of sadness and concern for the youth the demon opened a portal to his own home, staff clutched in his hands. He wished he knew how to reassure the teen but even he wasn't sure how this situation would turn out.

All he could do was hope for the best.

::

"_Danny, it's time for dinner!" Maddie Fenton climbed the stairs to her son's room, peeking her head through the door to see her seven-year-old son jumping around on the bed with a sheet tied around his shoulders. "Danny? What are you doing?" _

"_I'm not Danny, I'm Phantom!" the child laughed, jumping off his bed and running to the door, only stumbling once over the sheet with small printed ghosts covering it. "I'm a hero like you and Daddy! Fighting monsters and saving people!" Maddie felt a spike of pride at the sight of her little hero of a son, giggling and running down the stairs to try and beat his sister to the table. _

_Following after the two she watched Danny crawl into his seat, finally noticing the white wig on his head that was from one of her disguises, "Is that my wig?" _

"_I borrowed it for my secret identity," Danny grinned, kicking his feet back-and-forth under the table as he waited for Jack to set the plates down. Maddie only raised an amused eyebrow, Danny smiling even wider. "I'm a ghost, but I'm a good ghost! Like Casper! Using powers to protect people!" _

"_Well then, my little ghost, what do you say tomorrow we go on a trip to go and save people?" At her son's enthusiastic response Maddie chuckled, silently wishing that her son never grew up. He was so cute and innocent, especially considering he thought that a ghost could be _good_. _

::

When Danny Fenton first heard the screaming it was two-thirteen in the morning and he was still curled up in a corner of his bedroom, head tucked into his knees. At first he hadn't even noticed the screaming, too absorbed into his own thoughts. It was only when he realized just how familiar the screaming was that he gathered the strength to look out the window. And what he saw made his blood run cold.

Sam and Tucker, his two best friends since daycare, were being chased by_ cryptids_. Danny's mind went to work automatically, studying and categorizing the two creatures that were chasing his friends. With their upper half that of a scaled cat with two legs and their lower half that of a giant snake they could be nothing but tatzelwurms, but it was a difficult thought to register, since these were much bigger than any that he had seen. Not to mention they shouldn't even be in the States!

Jerking his window open and ready to climb down and help the teen stopped, taking a hesitant step back. What could he do against two ten-foot-tall tatzelwurms? He didn't have any weapons or capture devices, his usual back-up of his family was nowhere to be seen, and he wasn't even that much of a fighter. He had always been told to run when danger like this had appeared. And besides, he and his family had taught his friends all about cryptids and how to avoid and fight them- But-

"Oh no..." They didn't remember how to fight cryptids anymore because he had never_ existed_. And neither did his friendship with them, or what he had taught them. Which meant they could be hurt! They could be killed and- And-

He couldn't let them die like he had.

"I don't care if I'm being used or if this is some sick cosmic joke," Danny shouted to the room, vision growing clearer and more translucent once again. "But you are not taking my best friends away from me! Or anyone else! Do you hear me?! I'll do whatever it takes to keep this town safe! To keep everyone safe! _I'll protect them_!" It was at that he felt an icy coldness radiate from the medallion of Clockwork's that he was still wearing. Unable to even breath he felt a cold spark in his left hand, blazing with ferocity before spreading to the rest of his body.

Before he could work up a scream of panic he felt a change come over him, skin tightening and something pushing out from his back on both sides of his spine. The top of his was head itching, his vision was changing into something that he had no idea how to describe, and the cold was searing into his very self.

As soon as it had come the feeling was gone, leaving him struggling for balance as he moved to rub at this eyes, which were seeing things he shouldn't be able to see. Ribbons of bright colors blazed around his environment, spinning in the air and leading to places he could never guess. The blues and greens around his room were brighter, a glance at the night sky making it look as if it were alive and pulsating. It seemed as if _everything_ was blue, green, or another cool color.

Pausing just before he could rub his eyes he stared down at his hands, slowly flexing the _talons_ that took the place of where his fingers were meant to be. Looking at himself more he noticed his skin was an icy blue, as if he had frozen to death and had the blood drained from him. Staring closer his eyes widened in horror as he saw the strange and glowing green cracks that wrapped around and dug his skin, as if he had become a dessert and the cracks were showing what was now inside him.

Remembering that he was supposed to be saving Sam and Tucker he moved towards the window, catching sight of himself out of the corner of his eye in his dresser mirror. Freezing at what he saw he twitched, heavy, leather wings on his back nervously twitching with him. The sight in the mirror had him wishing he had died after all.

"_Now remember Danny, cryptids are _evil_. They have no souls or hearts, they only want to cause chaos, destruction, trouble, and _death_. You may find one that tries to trick you into thinking that they're _good_, but you have to keep in mind that they have no more humanity. They're nothing but creatures that need to be hunted. Creatures that we _do_ hunt."_

Daniel James Fenton was no longer _human_.

* * *

Just wait until you read the next chapter. Heh.


	4. This Won't Be Easy, For You Or Me

I'm actually having a lot of fun with this story, although I'm sort of clueless as to where it's going or where it ends. Still, I'll figure out something. Eventually.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four **

**:: **

"Okay okay okay. Don't panic Fenton. Keep it together. You can do that. You can keep it together. Just don't panic." He was panicking. Although he was at least proud of the fact that he had a _reason_ to panic. And that reason was a ghostly demon staring back at him from his mirror, and he wasn't so lucky as having his mirror be cursed. No. Danny had become what he had always told was evil and soulless.

Which, really, this just completed his day of misery.

"Aaand I'm panicking." He didn't even look _slightly_ human anymore, even his eyes had changed to demon colors, with bright green pupils and black where the whites of his eyes should be. It was disconcerting, to say the least. Not to mention the fangs. The fangs were a little new. Although they weren't vampirish thank whatever was out there, no, more werewolvish than anything.

And horns. The horns were- The horns were just strange. They were curved and small but _horns_. Even his _clothes _had changed into something more suited a magic-user than an normal teenager. _"Okay._ Now is not the time to analyze that I may in fact be a new cryptid- Although...I've never seen a mixture of ghost and demon before...the ramifications of this- Ugh! No! Gotta save Sam and Tuck!"

Running towards his window, and trying not to trip over his new, leathery bat wings along the way, he jerked it open and climbed out. Taking a breath, and really hoping he was right, he jumped off his ledge, searching for whatever instinct he might have gained to use his new wings.

Feeling a moment of free fall and utter panic he felt the instinct kick in and his wings start to flap, which had him fist-pumping in glee as he flew towards the rampaging tatzelwurms. Calculating the situation he tucked his wings in and dived towards the two cryptids, knocking them off their path of the fleeing humans, "And here I thought worms usually stayed in the ground!"

"Oh great, another one!" Danny skidded to a stop in front of his friends, facing the cryptids with wings flaring out defensively to try and shield his friends as he battled his first fight. "As if we didn't have enough problems with the cat snakes from hell!"

"They're tatzelwurms, actually. And that's rude," Danny huffed, sticking his tongue out, which he noticed was now forked. Which was just _great_. "Like seriously, such rudeness from you." Before the two humans could respond Danny launched himself at the cryptids again, dodging their bites and grinning, "Oh come on, a goth and a geek really don't taste that good, try going after a jock or an A-lister!"

"Hmph, and you call us rude," Sam huffed, crossing her arms but secretly looking amused. This demon kid couldn't be so bad if he was making jokes that lame. Danny just threw her a halfhearted shrug, dropping in height and tackling one of the creatures into the other and throwing them into a brick wall in tandem succession, all three teens looking surprised by the result.

"Wow. Okay. Increased strength. Better make note of that-" Whatever other observations Danny had been making was cut off as one of the creature's tails slammed into him and sent him flying past Sam and Tucker and straight into a brick wall. The two humans were too stunned to move, watching as the demonic being shifted around the broken bricks before slowly climbing to his feet, looking angry, "Uh, I don't know about you, but I don't think an angry demon is a good thing," Sam muttered slowly, Tucker nodding in agreement.

Flapping his wings twice Danny soared past the two humans in a flash, returning the hit with one of his own. Panting he landed on the ground between the teens, hands braced against his knees. He really needed to figure out just what his limits were before he fought next time. If there even _was_ a next time. Hearing a hiss he looked up, eyes narrowing as he really took in what he was seeing, "These can't be real tatzelwurms..."

"Uh, no offense demon dude, but they look pretty real to me," Tucker complained, rubbing his arm where his shirt was torn. "The bruises are pretty real too."

"No no, I mean- They're not _real_ tatzelwurms," Danny tried to explain, fighting against the urge to use his hands to explain things as he usually did, since the talons were rather difficult to know what to do with. "I mean, yeah they're real but they're not _real_." At the dual looks of confusion he sighed. "Think clones or labs or something. These were made artificially but...but who would even be able to create an artificial cryptid..."

"Interesting piece of news but I don't see how that really helps," Sam sighed, rubbing her hands together in a nervous gesture. She was all for the supernatural and demonic, being her goth self, but this was getting to be a little too much even for her. "And how would you even know what a fake monster looks like?!"

"Cryptids, they're called cryptids. And I'm a cryptozoologist, duh," Danny rolled his eyes, looking amused that she had already forgotten. She was usually the better one with remembering about the creatures and his family's field of science. "Come on Sam, Tucker's the one who usually forgets that, not you." Not noticing the looks of shock from the two Danny continued with his explanation.

"I mean, they're ten feet and the average tatzelwurm is six feet max. Plus they're bright green, sort of like an ectoplasm color. But real wurms are always natural colors, to blend in better. They're sometimes even confused with snakes at a distance. And these are furless, which is so _so _creepy." Shivering Danny watched as the two beasts crawled back towards them, hissing. "Aaand these are much more resilient than the ones I've faced before. Granted Mom made sure I didn't see much of them but still. Sneaking off does wonders-"

As the tatzelwurms launched themselves fowards Danny intercepted, pushing them back and away from Sam and Tucker, who just looked shocked and confused. "Any idea how he knew our names or how we're a goth and a geek?" Tucker hesitantly asked, Sam just shaking her head. She had never seen anything like this demon before and yet somehow he seemed to know them. He even joked with them as if he knew them as _friends_.

Hearing the loud sound of a wall collapsing the two turned to see that the demon was panting again, looking worn-out, as the tatzelwurms growled and slithered down a nearby sewer drain, disappearing, "Yeah that's right! You better run you lab accidents!"

"Not that good of an insult," Tucker pointed out, hysterical note in his voice. Danny just touched down on the ground, trying to keep his balance as he gave a half-shrug.

"Yeah, I know, but it's been a long and weird day. I'm not at my best tonight when it comes to witty banner."

"Obviously," Sam smirked, Danny sticking his tongue out at her again before sighing and flexing his talons, staring down at them at what the two teens noticed was a mixture of fear and concern.

"A-Anyways, are you two alright? For your first time dealing with cryptids up-close you two did pretty okay-" Seeing Tucker rub his bruise Danny winced, "Well, better than I did my first time, at any rate."

"We're fine but I am curious," Sam rose an eyebrow, taking a defensive stance in front of Tucker, "How do you know our names?" Danny was ready with a sarcastic reply all lined up before he remembered. His friends didn't know him right now. He had been wiped from their minds. He was nothing but another monsters to them at this point. "And who even are you? Are you one of those monsters that the Fentons study?"

"_Cryptids_," Danny stressed, looking automatically annoyed. Others just couldn't seem to grasp the difference. "We study _cryptids_. Beings who others think are myths but aren't. I mean, others study cryptids too, and some try to hide them. That's why there's so many hoaxes, it's cryptozoologists trying to keep them, you know, a secret. Although Mom and Dad want to always expose them. Not sure why."

"If you're parents are cryptids or whatever then why do they want to expose you guys?" Tucker asked, looking confused. Danny looked just as confused before he realized what he had said. Going silent he looked back down at himself, flexing his hands. Just what _was_ he? He had fought off cryptids with his bare hands! That wasn't supposed to be something an average teenager could do. "Uh, hello? Well, I guess the history doesn't really matter, but what _is_ your name? And you're not gonna eat us, r-right?"

"My name? Uh...it's..." He couldn't tell them his real name, could he? ...No. It'd be better if he didn't. Maybe it was a good thing he was forgotten, he always managed to get them into trouble anyways. Maybe this way... "Phantom. Just- Just Phantom."

Sam opened her mouth to at least thank him for saving them when the demon disappeared with a flap of his wings. She looked to Tucker, who looked as if he was rejecting reality at this point, "You alright?"

"We are never staying up late to do your stupid ghost-hunting again. _Ever_. I am now going home, crawling under the covers, and pretending this was all a very vivid nightmare." Sam nodded as Tucker walked away, pausing to look around the area again. She had a feeling that this wasn't the end of those worm monsters, whatever they had been.

::

"**_CLOCKWORK!_**" After Danny had gotten back to his apartment the first thing he had done was jerk the demon's medallion off and throw it against the wall hard enough to where it would hopefully break. It didn't. It did have the effect of taking away his demonic-ghostly form though, which was at least one thing that went right. After that his anger at the situation, at _everything,_ had settled in. **"_WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" _**Because he was no longer Danny Fenton.

He had become a cryptid. A_ demon_.

"Do you even realize what you've done?!" Danny shouted, knocking something over in rage. He didn't know what it was and he didn't care, he just wanted to destroy. To make this room look like how he felt, something ruined beyond all hope. "You've turned me into what I'm supposed to be hunting! I've fought them my whole life and now I'm _one of them! Why would you do this to me?!_

"Cryptids are evil! They have no humanity and no soul, they only exist to destroy and kill humans! That's it! And you made me one!" Even as he screamed the words that had been etched into his soul he knew that they weren't true. How could they be when he had made friends with cryptids when he was younger? But he was older now and he had been with his family on even more hunts and he had seen just how dangerous these monsters could be.

It was how he had died, after all.

Far too soon the teen was standing in the middle of his room, panting heavily and trying to catch his breath. His room was torn to pieces, everything scattered on the floor and his bed overturned and leaning against a wall. His dresser was on it's side and the mirror broken into tiny shards of glass that sparkled innocently in the moonlight that came in through the torn drapes.

"You might as well be the devil himself, Clockwork." Heaving for breath, and fighting to keep in the sobs that were trying to get out, he collapsed against the wall behind him. "Broken mirror, huh...as if my luck could get any worse." If there was any justice the fact he was a demon would reverse the luck and make it good. He could use some good luck.

Pulling his knees up to his chest he moved to run a hand through his hair only to stop at the sight of pure white bandages. Titling his head in confusion he blinked, wondering how they had gotten there. He vaguely remembered skinning his knuckles when punching the wall in his rage earlier but he had no memory of them being bandaged. The only one who could have was- ...Was...

"Cryptids are evil." He had to believe that, because if he was wrong, if they had souls and thoughts and feelings and _humanity_...then why were they hunting and destroying them?

::

Slamming a hand on his beeping alarm clock Danny groaned pathetically and dragged himself awake and out of bed towards the bathroom, not noticing he had fallen asleep against the wall but had woken up tucked into his bed. It was only when he was dressed and picking up his backpack that he stopped, blinking in confusion at seeing his room was as neat and tidy as it had been yesterday.

"...weird." Too tired to question or put up a fight to whatever plans Clockwork had for him Danny snatched a piece of fresh toast from the kitchen, which had been on the table waiting for him, and a folder with his name and school on it. "Right then. Time to go to school...a school where no one knows me."

Arriving at the school a few minutes late Danny walked to the office, wearily taking a seat to wait on the secretary. He would be more nervous but after last night he was too worn-out to even bother getting his nerves worked up. Ruffling his hair he sighed, wondering if he would even be able to handle seeing everyone and them not knowing who he was.

In what seemed far too soon he was standing in his old, and now new, homeroom class, feet shifting nervously as he looked around the room. Not one look of recognition.

"Class, I know it's a little late in the year, but this is our new student, Mr- Hm, it seems your last name wasn't put in the documents, Daniel..."

"...Wurk. W-U-R-K," Danny smirked, feeling the evil grin grow on his face. "Danny Wurk." It wouldn't do to use Fenton, others would be too suspicious if he said he was a Fenton. This however, this he could work with. Besides, he loved irony, and he hoped Clockwork, the son of a bitch, was watching from wherever he was. He would make him regret having Danny as a minion because oh no.

He would not make this easy.

* * *

Danny is not amused by Clockwork. Clockwork is not amused by Danny. Someone out there in the cosmos Clockwork is just scowling and going 'You little shit'. Trust me. I am writer. I know these things.


End file.
